Regaining Lost Time
by KidGoku13
Summary: Goku is sent to the past, and spends one week with his mother.


**Had a weird/epic dream...Baby Goku having an "adventure" during the few days Bardock was recovering from Kanassa(yeah...found out it was a few days instead of one day.)...soooo it inspired this! Yeah...I'm gonna have quite a few inspired by dreams probably...but they're not TOO weird, right?**

_**Regaining Lost Time**_

**Written By:KidGoku13**

**Using Characters From:Akira Toriyama's "Dragon Ball Z"**

Son Goku...the orphan who fell from the stars over 30 years ago...he grew up alone, family-wise, minus the small amount of time he spent with his adoptive grandfather; Son Gohan. Despite this, Goku grew up happily, without a care in the world besides protecting his loved ones and when his next meal would be. He conquered many of the universe's greatest threats; Frieza, the destroyer of his race. Cell, the biological android that killed thousands. And Buu, the only one who managed to blow up the Earth, Goku's home planet.

But that is not what this story is about. It is about Son Goku, and about his past. But our story is further back. To the time before he was an orphan. But to get to the distant past, we must go to the present.

It is a few months after the defeat of Majin Buu. Let us go to Goku and Goten.

"I'm gonna get you!!" Goten exclaimed, picking himself off the ground and wiping the blood from his lip.  
"We'll see about that!" Goku grinned, egging his son on to attack.  
Goten grinned evilly, accompanied by an mock-sinister laugh. He had one advantage his father hadn't counted on; he had recently learned how to teleport, as well as conceal his energy. He quickly dropped his power level and teleported behind the unsuspecting Goku and kicked him in the back.  
Goku stumbled forward and hit his head on a jagged rock. He lay motionless.  
"Daddy...?" Goten asked after Goku stayed still for a few moments.  
No reply. Goku's head was gushing blood.  
"Daddy?!" Goten asked again, shaking him, "It's not funny!!"  
Still no reply.  
Goten picked him up and flew home as quickly as he could.

Goten landed at his home. He kicked the door open, "Mom, Dad's hurt really bad!!" Goten explained quickly upon seeing Chichi in the kitchen, fixing dinner.  
Chichi turned to look at them and gasped, "G...Get him on a bed! Quick!"  
Goten nodded and rushed to his parent's room. He carefully laid Goku down.  
Chichi ran in a few seconds later with bandages and a washcloth. She cleaned the large gash above Goku's left eye, just behind his bangs. She quickly wrapped bandages around it to contain the bleeding.  
"Is Daddy gonna be okay?" Goten asked worriedly.  
"I don't know, sweetheart..." Chichi said, "I'll go call a doctor...you watch him. Okay?"  
Goten nodded, a concerned frown on his face.

The doctor arrived in about half an hour. In this time, Chichi explained what was going on to Gohan. Goten was asked to sit outside when the doctor got there, while Gohan continued his studies the best he could, although half his mind was on his father.  
Chichi came out and told Goten he could come in. The doctor walked out of the room. He said something along the lines of "I'm so sorry this is happening." and "...the best of luck."  
Goten sat in the chair next to his fathers bed, legs kicking back and forth anxiously.  
Chichi came in and kneeled down to Goten's eye level.  
"What did the doctor say...?" the little boy asked.  
"Your dad's gonna be okay. He just...won't wake up for a few days...he's in a coma."  
"So he's gonna take a really long nap?"  
"Yes, sweetie." Chichi smiled slightly, "Why don't you go tell Gohan? Okay?"  
"Kay." Goten nodded and ran off.  
Chichi sat down in the chair and grabbed Goku's hand. She started stroking it lightly, "What've you gotten yourself into THIS time?" she whispered, "Just wake up soon..."

XxXxXxXxX

Goku came to consciousness in unfamiliar surroundings. He slowly opened his eyes. The brightness of the room made him squint his eyes. He could hear several voices, spouting off many different things, though he was still too out of it to understand what they were saying. His sense of feeling returned to him. He felt as if he was wrapped up in something really warm and soft. He still hadn't adjusted to the light, so his eyes were still barely open.  
"Get her to the tanks...we have to leave in an hour!!" he heard one voice say.  
"Want me to come with you?" another asked.  
"No...I'll be okay. See ya in an hour..." a female one weakly replied.  
"I say we go get something to eat." yet another one suggested.  
"Y...yeah..." the second one said.  
"Wait, don't you want to--" one that sounded very close to him started.  
But it was too late. Goku heard footsteps running out the door. It sounded like four sets.  
"What am I going to do with him...?" the close one asked.  
"What _can_ you do? He's a Saiyan, after all!" a raspy one said.  
"Too true..." the close one sighed, "I guess I should be getting this one down to the infirmary..."

Goku felt like he was moving. He finally managed to open his eyes. He saw an old-looking man with a gray beard looking down at him.  
"You're finally awake!" the old man, who Goku recognized as the close voice, smiled at him.  
Goku gave him a curious look.  
The old man chuckled, "Cute little guy, huh?"  
Goku tried to open his mouth to ask a couple of questions, only to find he couldn't speak. The only sound that came out were odd-sounding coos.  
The old man chuckled again. He used one hand to push open a door. As he and Goku passed, he managed to catch a glimpse of a hauntingly familiar face. Broly. Though, now he appeared...infantile.  
The old man laid Goku down on a bed identical to the one Broly was on. He took the warm, soft thing which Goku had identified to be a blank away.  
Goku now felt cold and naked. He shivered slightly.  
"I'll be right back with a scouter so we can see what class you are. Okay?" the old man smiled and walked away.  
After Goku heard the door click shut, he tried to sit up only to fall flat on his back half-way up, _Well...this is...interesting..._he thought. He then noticed something; he had a tail again, _What the heck is going on?!_

He lifted one hand so he could see it. It was small and smooth looking. It was devoid of all the callouses he gained from a lifetime of fighting. Goku was now beginning to piece things together; being carried by a fragile-looking old man, a tail, Broly looking infantile yet not small, being in an exact copy of Broly's bed, the small and smooth hand...he had somehow traveled backwards in time, to his old, baby body.

He tried to use some energy, but nothing happened. He tried to speak and more incoherent baby noises came out. He could barely even sit up.

The old man came back moments later.  
"Ha! Silly me..." he laughed, "We have new equipment for testing child power levels!" he wrapped Goku back into the warm blanket and picked him up.  
Goku squirmed and thrashed. He was trying his hardest to say, 'Wait! You have to listen to me!! I'm NOT a baby!!', but to no prevail. It came out as a long and cut-up wail.  
"Aw, whats-a-matter?" he asked and rocked Goku back and forth gently.  
Goku looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping that somehow he would understand.  
The old man didn't notice this. He kept rocking Goku.  
Tiredness began to sweep over the panicking Goku. He felt safe, even though he knew in the back of his mind he wasn't. He reluctantly yawned and fell asleep unwillingly.

He jolted awake to the sound of a machine whirring loudly. He was in some kind of green half-orb that had a padded, yellow floor. Goku panted heavily. He realized it hadn't been a dream at all, and that he was stuck in this infantile form.

He could hear the old man and the raspy-voiced man having a discussion about him. About the fact that he was the low-class son of a low-class soldier named Bardock. The name did seem familiar. He had heard Frieza mention it a few times. Yes, he was sure of it. He had even seen him for a few brief seconds during the fight in a hallucination of sorts that he had written of as some kind of inspirational vision.

Goku had also picked up the names of the two men in the conversation. The raspy one's name was Malaka, and the old one's name was Planthore. He also heard them calling him by his Saiyan name; Kakarot. A name he had never truly owned, but had learned to accept, because it was what Vegeta had always called him.

Planthore picked him up again, and this time put him into a diaper(**A/N: Don't be mad at me for doing this...I know it's a bit un-cannon...but isn't this WHOLE STORY?!**). He then took Goku back to the room where Broly was.

As Goku lay there on his back, looking up at the white tile ceiling, he couldn't help but wonder what his parents were doing right about now. He started to think of what they would be like. Surely they would come to see him...wouldn't they? He couldn't sense energy, so he couldn't tell if anyone with a familiar energy was nearby. The only person he actually knew was Broly, which was kind of sad when he thought about it.

The door opened, and an unfamiliar man came in. He picked Broly up by the leg and slashed him in the chest. Goku watched in horror, completely helpless. He felt a little scarred. What if the man came after him. The man started walking away, still holding Broly by the foot. He walked away. Goku let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Time seemed to drag on in his extremely bright prison. It felt like he had been there for hours. How long _had_ he been there, he began to wonder. His thoughts were interrupted when his stomach let out a low growl. At least ONE thing was still the same about him was his thought.

A sudden wail brought his attention to the crib on his opposite side. A green laser scanned him, and an electronic, arm-like device dropped down above the child. It placed a bottle into his mouth. The child suckled happily until the contents were completely drained. The device returned to the ceiling and all was quiet again.

Goku realized if he wanted anything to eat, he'd have to beg for it. He really didn't want to, but what choice did he have? He let out a half-hearted scream. The laser scanned him, and the arm fed him. The device disappeared. A small, content smile escaped Goku's lips, along with a happy burp.

Goku rolled over so that he could see the floor. He realized he was far up, for his height at least. He would've jumped down if he had any of his strength, but feared he might really hurt his weak body if he tried. He crawled around on his padded yellow bed, looking around. A bright red button that read "service" caught his attention. He pushed it, and the laser appeared again. It scanned him and the arm came down again, this time with a warm blanket. The arm forced Goku back to the middle of the bed, sprawled out on his back and tucked him in with the warm blankie. He squirmed, trying to kick it off.

Goku's attention was take away from the blanket when he heard people come down the hall. He watched through his big glass window. A man with short, spiky hair, and a dirty-looking tan had what Goku guessed to be Bardock's arm tossed over his shoulder. Bardock was almost completely out cold, Goku could tell that much. Accompanying the dirty man was a woman, a tall man, and a fat man.  
"You guys get him to the tanks." the woman said, "I'm going to go see Kakarot."  
The three men nodded and continued to walk off, while the woman walked into the room where Goku was. She stopped in front of him, wrapped him in the blanket, and picked him up.  
"Hey there, little one." she smiled, "I'm your mama. Can you say "mama"?"  
Goku decided to try again to reach through to someone with his cry for help. And again, it all came out as coos.  
"That's okay, you'll learn soon enough." she smiled, "Do you wanna go see your daddy?"  
Goku had no response.  
"Okay then, let's go!" she grinned and happily walked out of the room, Goku still in her arms.

It took about two minutes for Goku to realize something.  
_This is my __**mom**__...__**my **__mom__**...**_he thought. He snuggled as close to her as he could. He couldn't stop himself from whimpering lightly and sniffling, crying a little bit as well.  
"What's wrong?" his mother asked softly, "Are you hungry?"  
Goku had no response to her question. He continued to hug her as tight as his little body would allow him to.  
She took that as a yes. She walked around until she found a place with a small table and a red button that said "service"(a service table). The arm popped down with a bottle after scanning Goku yet again, but she snagged the bottle and put it in his mouth herself.  
Goku being Goku, he couldn't refuse a meal.  
"Better?" she asked when he was finished.  
Goku nodded and snuggled up to her again.  
She grinned and stroked his head. She continued her journey through the halls until she got to the room. She walked up to the machine, where Malaka was watching the monitors.  
Goku looked at the man in the tank with amazement. He really did look _just_ like him, minus the scar. Goku didn't notice it, but he reached out and touched the glass with both hands.  
"Get use to the sight, kiddo." his mother sighed, "He gets this way after every mission we go on."  
Goku looked back at her, his hands slightly lifting off the glass so that just his fingers were brushing it. He lost his grip and nearly fell.  
"Careful, squirt!" she smiled, pulling him back close to her, "We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?"  
Goku laughed.  
Just then, the dirty man from before walked in, "Hey, Fasha."  
"Hey, Tora." she, Fasha, waved with one hand.  
Tora walked over to them, "He's easier to look at now that he isn't all covered in goo."  
"Oh ha ha." Fasha laughed sarcastically, "I would let you hold him, but I'm afraid your stupid might rub off on him."  
"Very funny." he glared at her, "Anyways, I just came to see how he was doing."  
"His brainwaves are a bit odd, but that should clear up in about a week, I think." Malaka said.  
"Okay." Tora nodded, "I guess I'll leave then. See ya."  
"See ya." Fasha waved. She grabbed Goku's tiny hand and waved it. Goku wasn't paying any attention; he was too busy thinking about other things. Things like Frieza, Raditz, and the fate of the planet, as well as if he would ever get home.

Fasha let go of his hand, "C'mon, Kakarot. Let's go home."  
Goku snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her after hearing the word 'home', but then realized she wasn't talking about his home in his time period.  
"If he wakes up before we come back to visit, let me know, okay?"  
"Will do." Malaka nodded.

Fasha flew home quickly with Goku. It was a rare experience for Goku to be the one being flown around, and he kind of liked it. Fasha landed in front of a small house, that appeared to only accommodate about 3 people comfortably.  
"It's not much, but it's home." she sighed, "I'm sure you'll get used to it." Fasha pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. She spotted a person that Goku knew all too well. His brother, Raditz. He was sitting in the floor, drinking some orange juice straight from the carton.  
Raditz quickly put away the evidence and ran up to Fasha, stopping at her feet. He looked at the strange blue bundle in his mother's arms, unable to see anything but the blanket.  
Fasha picked Raditz up with her free arm and held him up so he could see clearly, "Raditz, this is your new baby brother, Kakarot. Kakarot, this is your big brother, Raditz." she introduced.  
Raditz looked at Goku for about 10 seconds, then smacked him in the face.  
Goku was caught by surprise, and instinct took over yet again. He cried and clung to Fasha.  
"Raditz!!" Fasha exclaimed, "Apologize!!"  
"No! Take him back to the hospital!!" Raditz retorted and raised a hand to smack his brother again.  
Goku started trembling.  
Fasha sat Raditz back on the ground, "Go to your room. Now." she pointed toward the small set of stairs.  
"But---"  
"NOW." she growled.  
Raditz trudged to his room, head down. When he was in his room and she heard the door shut, Fasha turned to Goku.  
"There, there...don't cry, little one." Fasha cooed softly, "He won't hurt you any more..."  
Goku's crying slowed to a sniffled and a few hiccups.  
"There's a strong boy." she smiled, then noticed a strange smell.  
Goku noticed it to, and then realized that crying wasn't the only thing instinct had made him do. If he were in his adult body, his face would be completely red, but in this body, he couldn't blush.

And one diaper change later, Goku was mentally scarred for life. Or at least until he forgot about the experience, _if _he ever forgot. But at least he felt cleaner.

Fasha sat down in a slightly torn up recliner, Goku still in her arms.  
"Phew...it sure has been a long day, huh?" she sighed.  
Goku cuddled up to her again, still happy that he was with his mother.  
"I guess you really wouldn't be able to know yet, huh? Seeings how you're not even a full day old yet." she said.  
Her saying made Goku laugh on the inside, but also gave him goosebumps for a few brief seconds.  
"Do you wanna move around some?" Fasha asked.  
Goku shook his head. He wanted to spend more time with her.  
"You don't?" she asked playfully, "Why not?"  
Goku clung a bit harder to her for a few seconds to send a message.  
She laughed, "I'll still be right here!" she smiled.  
Goku shook his head again.  
"Stubborn, huh?" she laughed again, "You're just like your dad already!!"  
Goku looked up at her, a look of curiosity in his eyes.  
"He'll heal up soon, and when he does, you'll get to meet him. Kay?" she smiled.  
But Goku wondered if that would be true. He never got to meet him in the time line he was from. If this one was repeating the same history, he would never get to meet him. He then realized he'd need to start doing something to change things.  
"You're pretty quiet for a baby, you know that?" she asked.  
Goku grinned for a few seconds, then yawned.  
"Sleepy?" she asked.  
Goku shook his head because he felt he needed to stay awake, but he yawned again.  
Fasha hummed a lullaby for him and rocked back and forth in the recliner gently. The sound of her song, along with the creaking of the chair, and the smooth motion made him give in to his fatigue.

Goku awoke in the middle of the night to hunger. He sat up tiredly and rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands. He then noticed something. Raditz was in the room with him. He scooted back to the opposite side of the crib. Raditz ducked down, his dark hair making him camouflaged to the dark room.

Goku looked around frantically, panting heavily. He felt Raditz grab him by the back of the neck and was attempting to pull him out of the crib.  
"I'm taking you back because she won't!" Raditz growled.  
The crib suddenly tipped over, making a loud crash.  
Fasha came rushing into the room and flicked on the light to see Goku squirming and thrashing as hard as he could while Raditz still held onto him. She pulled Goku from his brother's grasp, "Raditz! What has gotten into you?!"  
"You're trying to replace me, so I have to get rid of him!!"  
"Trying to—Raditz, we would never...!!" she defended.  
Raditz gave a slight 'hmph', disappointed that she would lie to him.  
"Raditz...you have to understand! We don't want to replace you! We still love you just as much as we always have!"  
"Yeah right. Parents HAVE to say that." Raditz rolled his eyes, "If you're gonna keep him, I'm just going to run away!"  
Fasha frowned, then an idea popped into her head. She sighed, "Okay...if that's what you feel you must do, then go..." she sighed again, "I'll help you pack."  
Raditz gulped, "U...er...okay." he nodded.  
Fasha grabbed his suitcase, "You know no one will be out there to protect you...or cook for you...or love you..." she said, sounding shaken up, "Will you come back to visit?"  
Raditz nodded.  
Fasha finished packing for him, then handed him the suitcase, "Okay...be careful." she said as she nudged him out the door.  
Goku, who was sitting on the floor at Fasha's feet, watched curiously.  
Raditz put on a brave face even though he was scarred out of his mind. He waved slightly and walked out the door. He took about 25 steps before he dropped the suitcase, turned around, and ran back. He dove into his mother's arms and sniffled.  
"There, there..." she smiled, stroking his long hair, "So will you get along with your brother now?"  
Raditz looked up at her with no reply.

"Will you at least TRY?" she asked.  
He nodded.  
"That's a good boy." she smiled, "Now go get in bed, okay?"  
Raditz nodded again and went to his room.

Fasha picked up Goku, "Now that that's all settled..." she sighed, and gave him a slight smile, "Let's get you back in the bed."  
Goku nodded.  
Fasha walked into the room to see that two of the legs on the crib had been broken off. She sighed, "That won't do, now will it? I guess you'll have to sleep with me tonight...I can fix it tomorrow." she yawned.  
Goku yawned as well.  
She situated Goku onto the side of the bed where Bardock typically slept, cut out the light, and went to sleep.

XXX

3 Days Later...

Goku began to slowly adjust, wondering if he would ever return to normal without having to grow up all over again. He also wondered when Frieza would strike, and if he would be sent away in this time line, since he was sure some things were happening differently.

Shortly after breakfast, Raditz had to leave to go on a mission. Fasha decided to take Goku to go visit Bardock. She was surprised by how long he was taking to heal, since he was normally a fast healer.  
"Planthore, I want your honest opinion..." she sighed, "How long do you think it will take him?"  
"I don't know. He's never been in so long...but we can't let him go until his brainwaves steady." Planthore said.  
"Is there a chance that it might n-" she started.  
"Don't think like that. You know him; he always bounces back."  
"I don't know...he's been acting kind of different lately. I'm really worried..."  
Goku was lost on what was going on. He wondered "_Different how?_".

Fasha noticed the curious look on her son's face. She smiled weakly and picked him up from the counter where he was sitting, "We shouldn't worry, should we?" she asked playfully.  
Goku wasn't so sure, and he could tell that she wasn't either.  
"Do you want to go home?" she asked.  
Goku didn't have a response, but she took that as a yes.  
"I'll come back tomorrow if he isn't out some time today." Fasha said to Planthore, "If anything happens, please...let me know."  
"I will." Planthore nodded solemnly, "You two be careful."  
"Alright." Fasha waved as she walked off.

XXX

Another 2 days passed. Raditz was being forced to stay with Frieza after his mission, and his father had not healed yet, so it was just him and his mother. He liked getting to know her better, even if he couldn't ask her about herself or anything like that. Just being around her made him happy. So happy that he at times completely forgot about Frieza and the impending doom for her.

And then it happened. Fasha was told she and the rest of the crew, which Goku had met by this time, were being sent on a mission to a planet called "Meat". When he over-heard her being told this, a bad feeling spread through his entire body as if he knew this would be when she died. He had one final day with his mother, but he convinced himself that he could change the future.

Fasha sighed as she plopped down into the battered recliner which Goku was sitting on the arm of.  
"What am I going to do with _you_ while I'm away?" she smiled slightly.  
Goku shook his head, wanting to say 'just don't go'.  
She stroked his hair softly when another knock came on the door. She looked at the door, confused. She stood up and opened it. The same soldier who had informed her of her mission was still there.  
"I forgot to tell you that your son is being assigned to go to another planet."  
"_Another_?" Fasha asked, "Will Frieza just not let Raditz have some _rest_?"  
"Not Raditz, ma'am. Kakarot."  
"What do you mean?" she asked defensively.  
"You know perfectly well. Low-levels are sent away to other planets shortly after birth. It happened to you, it happened to Raditz, and now it's Kakarot's turn."  
She growled.  
"I-I don't make the rules!! I'm just the messenger!!" he exclaimed, "He's supposed to be sent out on the same day as your mission, so just drop him off then." he turned and left.  
Fasha gave out a frustrated sigh before she returned to the chair, "The system is so messed up..." she rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers, "I wish we could just run away..."  
Goku crawled into her lap and looked up at her, trying to cheer her up.  
"You're too _young_ to be a killer...all the little children they send off are..." she said bitterly to herself.  
Goku frowned, but she didn't notice.  
"I mean, what are they _**thinking**__?_!" she continued to rant, "They're kids!"  
Goku tugged on her glove, but again went unnoticed until the end of his mother's thirty minute rant. By then, he was fast asleep.

XXX

It was time for Fasha and the others to leave, and Bardock still wasn't healed yet. They decided it would be okay to go without him, since it was a low-level mission, even though it had been assigned by Frieza himself.

Fasha was putting Goku back into an empty bed in the infirmary, or at least trying. Goku squirmed with all his might.  
"What's WITH you today?" she asked, trying to get him to let go, because he was hanging on for dear life.  
"NO!!" he exclaimed.  
"Don't tell me n-" she began, "You said your first word...!!"  
Goku blinked a few times, then realized he in fact did.  
"I'm sorry, but I _have_ to go...and so do you." she sighed, "It's not like we'll never see each other again."  
Goku frowned, knowing that that was what would happen unless he stopped her from going.  
"You'll be back in about 2 years." she tried to smile.  
Goku shook his head and clung to her arm, a bigger frown spreading.  
"Don't give me the pitiful act." she sighed again and gently plucked him off, "I really would stop this if I could."  
Goku latched back on.  
"I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I have to..." she looked at him regretfully, then lightly hit the back of his neck, knocking him out. She laid him down into the bed, kissed his forehead, then walked away.

Goku's dream was a nightmare, haunted by the future he already knew, except for one part, which involved Tora. He snapped away. A terrible feeling ran through him. He just knew that his mother was dead. He couldn't stop himself; he started crying at the top of his lungs uncontrollably. Without knowing it, he had broken through and got Bardock to wake up.

A few minutes later, Goku heard a tup-tup-tup down the hall, but paid no attention to it, as he was far too overwhelmed with utter sadness at the loss of his mother. The sound stopped, and he felt like he was being watched, but he didn't care. Let them stare for all he cared. He heard the faint murmur of a voice that he couldn't identify. It was inaudible through the thick glass.

A few moments passed, and he heard the familiar tup-tup-tup, fading away this time. A person then came in and grabbed him without hesitation or care. Goku felt a needle stick into his shoulder, and everything went black again.

XXX

Goku couldn't see anything except for a bright light as he started coming to.  
**Kakarot...my son...**he heard.  
_Wh...what the...Dad...? _he thought.  
**Thank you for helping me...**Bardock continued.  
_Helped with what...?_  
**You were right...it wasn't too late.  
**_...huh...?  
_**I only wish I could've held you in my arms when I had the chance.** Bardock laughed slightly.  
With that, Goku realized Bardock was dead as well.  
**Goodbye, my son.**  
_No, wait...!!_ Goku pleaded.

XxXxXxXxX

"...no...wait..." Goku mumbled.  
"He's waking up!!" Goten grinned.  
Goku opened his eyes and sat up quickly. The first thing he noticed was Goten.  
"Did you have a good week-long nap?" Goten asked.  
Goku tousled Goten's hair. He knew he was back to normal, and he definitely knew it wasn't all just a dream.  
Goten giggled, "What did you dream about?"  
"Now, Goten, don't pester him." Chichi smiled. Goku looked over and saw her, "Why don't you go play for a little while?"  
"Okay..." Goten sighed and walked off.  
Chichi slapped Goku as soon as Goten was gone, "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!!"  
"You're right..." Goku sighed, "Give me the proper punishment...go get your frying pan."  
"Goku do you _feel_ alright?!" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. Now bash me over the head, REALLY hard!!"  
Chichi stood awestruck.

"I have to go _back_ again!!" Goku said.  
"Back where...?" Chichi asked.  
"Back to where I was after Goten knocked me out! I know I can save 'em this time..."  
"Save who?"  
"My parents." Goku said, surprised by Chichi not knowing, even though she couldn't have.  
"Goku, honey, I think you're taking your dream a little bit too seriously. You were just in a coma, nothing more."  
"No, I was really there!" Goku protested, "I _know_ I was...!"  
"Then why isn't anything any different than before?" she pointed out.  
"Be_cause_, I couldn't get through to them last time! But this time I know I could!! I could save them from-"  
Chichi put her hand over his mouth, "That's enough, hon. Why don't you just wish them back with the dragon balls, if you want them alive so badly?"  
"We can't...there's a one-year time limit." Goku said, pulling Chichi's hand away."Which is why the only option is to go back...!"  
Chichi petted him, "I think you should lie back down. You can tell me _all_ about your dream later...okay?"  
Goku opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it, "...okay..." he sighed.  
"Good." she smiled, "I'll come get you when supper's ready."  
Goku nodded and laid back, but not letting his mind rest. He replayed the past week through his mind over and over again until his brain eventually got so tired he dozed off. He didn't dream.

XXX

**A weird ending, but it's 12:30 at night...what do you expect? I hope you liked it!**

"**Why so much Fasha and so little Bardock?!" you may ask. There just isn't enough Fasha...that, and the dream I had really didn't include Bardock that much. Anyways, I hope you liked it! ^^**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


End file.
